Die Locke
by Miu und Ralf Jones
Summary: Sirius findet diese Stunde in Geschichte der Zauberei wirklich seeehr langweilig. Bis ihm auffällt, dass Remus eine Locke hat. [Spielt irgendwann im zweiten Schuljahr]


**Die Locke**

_Was machst du?_

Mich langweilen und du?

_Ich bewundere gerade Remus' Streberscheitel._

Klingt ja unglaublich interessant.

_Du kannst dich ja wenigstens mit Peter unterhalten._

Geht nicht, der schläft.

_Er ist so gerade und ordentlich, wie mit dem Lineal gezogen, aber am Ansatz hat er eine Locke._

Stimmt. Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen.

_Binns war auch noch nie sooo langweilig._

Von hier aus kann ich sie auch gar nicht richtig sehen.

_Ich berichte dir: Eigentlich ist es keine richtige Locke, mehr so eine Mischung aus Locke und Strähne. Und sie macht immer etwas anderes als der Rest von seiner Frisur. Nicht viel anders, nur gerade so, dass es auffällt. Das ist wirklich interessant. Ich finde die Locke verleiht ihm etwas Wildes. Das TIER, das unter der Oberfläche schlummert und so._

Du meinst sein pelziges, kleines Problem?

_Ich meine, unser kleines, pelziges Problem hat ein kleines, lockiges Problem._

:) Oh, jetzt hat er sie zurückgestrichen.

_Die Locke rutscht wieder in seine Stirn._

Er merkt es nicht, er schreibt weiter.

_Die Locke rutscht noch ein Stücken vor, um auf sein Blatt zu schielen._

Er schreibt immer noch weiter... Jetzt streicht er sie wieder zurück.

_Wenn er unsre Zettel weiter gibt, wippt die Locke kurz und energisch._

Remus wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu. Ich glaube, wir gehen ihm auf die Nerven.

_Die Locke kräuselt sich ärgerlich._

_..._

Einmal Locke zurückstreichen pro Minute.

_Locke zurückstreichen alle zweieinhalb Stichpunkte._

Ich glaube, Remus fühlt sich angestarrt.

_Die Locke bleibt in der Frisur, sie schämt sich. Aber nicht lange. Jetzt ist sie wieder runtergerutscht._

Schon wieder ein böser Blick.

_Mist, ich konnte nicht sehen, was die Locke gemacht hat._

Sie ist ein Stückchen tiefer gerutscht und die Haarspitzen haben sich in eine Falte seiner gerunzelten Stirn gelegt.

_Jetzt sehe ich es auch. Warum guckt er so sauer? Wir quatschen doch gar nicht._

Ich glaube, wenn wir noch einen Zettel an ihm vorbeigeben, dreht er durch.

_Die Locke wippt wütend auf und ab._

Remus schnaubt beleidigt und knallt mir den Zettel äußerst lieblos hin.

_Die Locke flattert kurz in dem Luftzug._

James und Sirius starrten ihren Freund überrascht an, als Remus knarrend den Stuhl zurückschob. Professor Binns ließ sich dadurch nicht in seinen monotonen Ausführungen über die Koboldkriege stören, aber einige Klassenkameraden drehten interessiert die Köpfe. „Aufstehen, alle Beide."

„Aber..." begann James und wurde rüde unterbrochen.

„Ihr wollt hinterher meine Aufzeichnungen haben, und ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn ich alle dreißig Sekunden einen Zettel weitergeben muss. Also werden wir jetzt Plätze tauchen."

Remus wartete nicht, ob Sirius und James reagierten, sondern begann Peter wachzurütteln. „Was?", murmelte der verschlafen.

„Setzt dich auf James' Platz", wies Remus ihn an, was Peter ohne Widerspruch tat. Mittlerweile starrte sie die gesamte Klasse an, dankbar für die Abwechselung. Binns redete ungestört weiter.

„Aber die Locke", stammelte Sirius entsetzt, als er erkannte, dass Remus jetzt drei Plätze von ihm entfernt zu sitzen kommen würde. Remus warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. Die Locke landete abgetrennt vor Sirius auf dem Pult.

Sirius, James und der Rest der Klasse starrten Remus schockiert an. Peter hatte wieder den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

Remus setzte sich auf Peters Platz, zog seine Aufzeichnungen herüber und begann mit verbissenem Gesicht, Stichpunkte aufzuschreiben.

Die Locke hätte energisch gewippt, wäre sie noch da gewesen.

Langsam wandten sich ihre Klassenkameraden ab und versanken wieder im gewohnten Halbschlaf.

Sirius sammelte die Locke ein. Später im Gemeinschaftsraum, klebte er sie sorgfältig auf das Pergament, das er und James beschrieben hatten.

_Und hier ist der Beweis für das TIER._

Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie eine Lösung für das kleine, pelzige Problem fanden. Oder ihm zumindest sagten, dass sie darüber Bescheid wussten. Manchmal war Remus am Tag nach Vollmond nämlich echt unausgeglichen.


End file.
